Sleepover Love
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Hey guys: first Spashley FanFic, so I hope you all like it. Just a cute couple chapters on a sleepover and the day after with Spencer and Ashley. Rated T for future language, all rights reserved.


_Hey people, OK I know I might not be a Spashley writer, but I wanted to give them a try since every other couple I love seem to break up or one gets killed or both, and I know that in the end Spencer and Ashley get married and have a kid. I decided that I am going to try a chapter story, but I don't think that there is going to be a huge plot, just a couple cute chapters of a sleepover that Spencer and Ash have along with the day after. Hope you like and if it's not great give me a small break, it's my first S.O.N. fanfic. _

Spencer's POV

"I got it!" I called as the phone rang. "Hey babe!" I smiled hearing the familiar voice of my girlfriend as I picked up. "Man you are lucky that I was the one who picked up the phone, or you could've been saying that to Glen or my mom," I laughed. "Please, _Glen_ picking up the phone when _I_ call? And when does Paula _ever_ stop cooking dinner to answer a phone call?" Ashley laughed. "Wow you know more about my family than you do of your own," I giggled, although joking not kidding. "Well it's kinda necessary in our case," she said, her voice turning a bit more serious. "Yeah I guess so, so why are you calling? I'm guessing you didn't call me to talk about our family's," I said, trying to re-lift the girls happy mood. Ashley never liked talking about her family, and it wasn't hard to understand why, especially with her fathers death within the past year. "Well I'm bored and I miss you and I want you to come have a sleepover tonight," she said. I was relieved to hear that her perkiness had returned to her voice. "I don't know, I think I have to do stuff later," I said. I actually had no plans, but it would be pretty hard to convince my mom to let me sleepover at anyplace, let alone Ashley's. It had been hard enough when she didn't know about us dating, but now that she did I was rarely allowed to leave the house untended. "Nope, you don't, I called earlier and checked with your dad, and he said you were free to come over," Ashley said, surprising me. "Wow, you really have everything planned out," I laughed. "Nothing's to good for my girl," she replied, although cheesy still enough to make me blush. "She is _not _your girl!" I suddenly heard a loud voice in the phone. "Glen hang up the damn phone!" I yelled. I waited till I heard the sound of the phone hanging up before continuing. "I gotta go, but yeah I'll be there tonight," I replied quickly. "K, see you then," Ashley said. "See you," I answered before hanging up. "Glen!" I yelled. "Mom Spencer was talking to Ashley again," he said. "Spencer I thought we agreed that you weren't going to talk to Ashley anymore!" my mom cried. "Paula I thought _we _agreed to let Spencer be who she is! She might not be making the choice you want but she is still our daughter and she will not be treated differently because she isn't what you're used to! We're not gonna do that to her!" my dad yelled. My mom sighed. "Spencer I'm sorry but I just don't want you to be treated differently than anyone else, that's how it is out there in the world," my mom said. "No mom, that's how it is here with you," I snapped before running up to my room. "Spencer!" my dad called after me. I ignored him and kept running. I slammed my door shut. It was 15 minutes before my dad came in. "Spencer, I talked to your mom. She is just worried about you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt. But I've talked her into letting you go to that sleepover Ashley invited you to," he said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad, you're the best," I said. "Now you better get packing, Ashley said she'd pick you up at 8:00. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:50. "OK, thanks," I said. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I started to pack and was done in five minutes, and for the last 5 minutes I sat waiting for Ashley to pick me up.

Ashley's POV

I arrived at Spencer's house exactly at 8:00. I beeped the horn to let Spencer know I was there and she ran out a few seconds later. "Hey," she said, kissing me softly. I smiled. "I thought you said no PDA within a mile of your family?" I joked. She shrugged. "They can get over it," she laughed and kissed me again, slightly deeper this time. "Get a room!" I suddenly heard Glen yell from the door. "Get a life!" I called. Spencer laughed. "You walked right into that one," she called, and I drove away with us hand-in-hand, leaving Glen pissed off and glaring at us until we were out of sight . When we got to my house I grabbed the ice cream out of my freezer and grabbed a bottle of wine. I ran upstairs to Spencer, handing her a spoon. She thanked me and cuddled into my side as I turned on the TV. I pressed play on the movie "Scream 2," laughing as Spencer winced and buried her face in my neck. "I told you I hate scary movies!" she whined. "And I told you I would protect you when we watched them," I laughed, running my hand through her hair and kissing her head. She whined again. I watched the movie in fascination while Spencer whined and winced the entire time. We finally got tired and had finished the ice cream along with the wine, and decided to go to sleep, and eventually we did, dreaming if each other the whole time.


End file.
